


please open up for us

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Although they've been dating for long enough, Izumi and Leo will never grow tired of spoiling their Tsukasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [japanese announcer lady voice] i'd love to thank my friend sil for making this real and for being a really cool person in general  
> this is set about two years after graduation, where tsukasa, leo and izumi are dating each other bc they deserve to be happy together  
> tbh you could call this pwp (plot what plot/plot without plot)

Where Leo is a small wild beast, impulsive, wild and unknown to most of the world, Tsukasa is like a small animal raised by humans, soft and well-trained. He knows about common curtsey and in addition, has some common sense, too - which sounds like nothing special, but honestly, you don't find a lot of people with that at Yumenosaki. But even now that they are older, something in his presence still reminds Izumi of a brat. Tsukasa is a polite younger student to befriend and a very tender boy to love. Although he would never admit it out loud, it makes Izumi want to both bully and spoil him rotten.

Leo, as straight forward and simple as he is, already takes care of the spoiling part though: shares sweets with Tsukasa as they cuddle on the couch together. Tsukasa doesn't get to spend many nights over at the rented flat Izumi and Leo share. He still has classes to attend to after all, duties to fulfil, so spending too much time over would be downright _irresponsible_ , as he likes to put it. Sometimes Izumi wonders if Tsukasa just worries too much. It's hard to tell if he feels comfortable at their place or not, since he is terribly polite by default. Whatever the case, he wishes to see Tsukasa more relaxed around them, even he wasn't the best at making others feel at ease. That talent belongs to Leo, not to him.

Tsukasa does look at ease in Leo's arms, but then this is no surprise. Leo has this thing about him that can make even Izumi feel completely content. There's a bowl filled with candy on Tsukasa's lap, while Tsukasa is on Leo's lap. Izumi sits next to them on the couch, one of Leo's arms resting around his shoulder. This is one of the reasons Izumi appreciates having Leo around. Even when he can be terribly annoying, it's a nice type of annoying. Maybe it is because he used to be the leader of their unit, but he is very good at making them all feel included, even with simple touches like this.

Some kind of movie is on TV, but Izumi can tell neither of them are paying much attention to it. They are chatting about their days, stories about school or work or aliens. Everything that's on their mind. Out of habit, Izumi occasionally scolds them to eat less and pay more attention to their health. Between sharing this flat with Leo for almost two years and the knowledge arguing with him would just end on a debate whether aliens prefer coffee or tea, Izumi doesn't care much about Leo, but Tsukasa is a different case.

“You're the last one of us left at Yumenosaki, so don't be a disgrace to Knights by getting out of shape.”

But after almost three years of diet plans and training, Tsukasa _knows_ you can't get out of shape through just one night of chocolate. And even if – sweets are far too tempting and he should be allowed to indulge himself when he spends time with his boyfriends. Right?

Izumi seems to believe otherwise, but he doesn't argue more. Instead he struggles to get released from Leo's grip – a noble battle Tsukasa has fought often enough to appreciate the effort – and disappears into the kitchen. Leo takes this as chance to stuff a hand full of chips into his mouth, before he wraps both his arms back around Tsukasa and nuzzles against him.

He is quite clingy tonight, Tsukasa thinks, as Leo starts to press kisses on Tsukasa's cheeks and hands and neck and any place he can reach, really. Not that Tsukasa minds. He is used to Leo's weird moods by now. To be hugged like this rather comforting, especially if you think of all the weird things Leo could do instead. So for now, Tsukasa just hope Leo doesn't have a permanent marker or something similar in his pocket.

He surely is very warm though, which makes relaxing against his chest way too easy. The idle melody he hums and the rhythm he taps on Tsukasa's knees feel natural, too. Simple. The song doesn't sound familiar, so it has to be one of Leo's newer songs.

With his arms wrapped around Tsukasa's body and the sound of his voice as the only thing to be heard in the room, it feels as if Tsukasa was a part of his song too. There's a place in this new composition that is soley reserved to Tsukasa. He wonders if Leo wants to make it his new hit, though a selfish part of him wishes for this song to never reach the ears of anyone else, wants it to stay just between them.

“You two sure look comfy without me around,” Izumi's voice interrupts his thoughts. “Even after I went through the trouble to get this. How annoying!”

Tsukasa quickly leans forward, away from Leo's warm and by the way still _very_ inviting chest to look at Izumi.

“What's that?” Tsukasa asks, pointing at the bowl in Izumi's hands.

“This here, Kasa-kun,” Izumi says with a smile in the way that takes Tsukasa back to high school. This smile _always_ means trouble. “It's something special just for you.”

“Huh? For me?” Hearing that in Izumi's sugar-coated sweet voice makes him wary, but also curious. He tries to get up and see what's in the bowl, but just in that moment, Leo pulls him back into a hug. While he could struggle, he can't find the strength inside himself to do so.

“Let me have your warmth for a little longer, newbie,” Leo mumbles and Tsukasa pouts.

“Why are you calling me like that again?” Tsukasa tries and completely fails to keep the annoyance out of his voice. When he turns around, Leo just smiles at him.

“Because I felt like it! Ahh, but it's not like names matter right? They're replaceable words with no true meaning. All what matters is that I love you ~”

While a reply like this from Leo isn't unexpected from Leo, Tsukasa still finds himself at a loss of words to that because, like, uh, really now? This is not an appropriate reply by any measures. Though it is just so very _Leo_. Since he really doesn't have any comment, he sighs in defeat and decides to press a kiss against Leo's cheek. “Love you too,” he mumbles for good measure.

“ _Kasa-kun_ ,” Izumi's voice definitely has a dangerous edge to it now. Taking the free spot where he sat earlier, he smiles sweetly at Tsukasa, who wonders if it's too late to run.

“Could you _please_ stop spoiling that idiot and close your eyes for me?” Izumi sounds less than himself and more like Arashi now, which should definitely ring at least twenty alarm bells in Tsukasa's mind, because when does Izumi _willingly_ act like Arashi. (When he is scheming something, that's when.)

But then Leo puts his head on Tsukasa's shoulder and mumbles into his ears. “Come on, Tsuu. Do our little Sena a favour.”

With a sigh – to show how he thinks this is a bad idea, but can't point out why, so he complies to indulge the others for now – he closes his eyes. And waits. He can hear some shuffling and someone moving – someone that has to be Izumi. But nothing happens.

Upon further reflection, closing his eyes makes him feel silly. It's not as if they were children that play hide and seek. Could there be any reasonable explanation for Izumi's demand? Probably not.

He comes to the conclusion that the other two merely want to bully him. But when he considers to open his eyes again, he feels a hand start to stroke his hair. Another pair of hands grab the front of his shirt and soft lips lock with his.

It has to be Izumi kissing him. His face and hair always smell like cosmetics. The lips feel so soft against his that they obviously belong to someone who spends way too much time on his appearance, just like one would expect from a model. On that topic, models are very nice to kiss, or at least Izumi is. Tsukasa leans forward as far as he can without leaving Leo's arms to return the kiss, but Izumi breaks the kiss at that.

Tsukasa feels a tinge of pain in his chest. Did he do something wrong? He forgot he had his eyes closed, but now that knowledge dwells back to him. He really needs to see Izumi's expression to find out if something is wrong. Opening his eyes, he can see that Izumi got off the couch to take the bowl from earlier. He has his back to Tsukasa, but when he turns around, Tsukasa quickly presses his eyes closed again.

“Oh? Are you cheating, Kasa-kun?” His tone is chiding. Returning to his spot next to Tsukasa, Izumi puts a finger on his boyfriends nose. “You're still quite the same shitty brat you used to be, aren't you?”

“Sena-senpai, please, don't call me –“

Before he can finish his sentence, something is pushed into his mouth. He gasps and opens his eyes in surprise. Izumi has a wide grin on his face, as he lets his finger drop from Tsukasa's nose to his lips, probably to keep Tsukasa from spitting out the thing in his mouth. Said thing is quite soft and sweet. It feels like a fruit and fits into his mouth well, so Tsukasa carefully tries to chew it. Ah, it's a strawberry, he realizes. Looking at Izumi, he notices the bowl in his lap is filled with more strawberries. Tsukasa swallows the one in his mouth, before he pouts.

“What was that for?”

“Suou!!” Leo exclaims suddenly. He seems so excited, Tsukasa is sure he would be bouncing up and down if he wasn't in his lap. “We want to treat you,” he continues proudly, picking one of the strawberries from the bowl. “You love sweets, don't you? Come on, come on, don't be shy and eat up~”

“I'd rather not have you feed me like a kid,” Tsukasa mutters. Honestly, this is just silly. He knows how to eat himself. They don't have to pamper him like this. Though he can feel his reluctance crumbling with the way Leo looks at him. Plus, there's no point in starting a fight when they only try to be nice to him. It's not exactly a regular thing that happens anyway, so he should try to appreciate their effort. Even when they're being so silly about it.

“Soooo~” Leo behaviour makes him seem less like a former king and more like a child. “We love to spoil our Suou.” The tone of his voice hasfocus Tsukasa crumbling there. He really can't find the power in himself to deny his king such a simple request, so he swallows his pride and opens his mouth.

“Kasa-kun, you need to open up wider,” Izumi immediately comments from the side, but Leo looks very happy as he puts the strawberry into Tsukasa's mouth, who easily swallows it this time. Now that he has his eyes open and knows what happens, he can't help but feel his cheeks heat up. They don't look at him as if he was a child, but being taken care of like this is still embarrassing. He tries his best to not think about it. It's just the three of them and considering they've been dating for quite a while, there's no need for him to get flustered, right?

Leo and Izumi taking turns in feeding him strawberries and soon, the initial discomfort slips away from his mind.

“Hmm,” Izumi puts a finger on his chin in a thoughtful gesture, even when it's more than apparent he enjoys this situation quite a lot. “You think we can fit in two at the same time?” he wonders out loud. Tsukasa can feel his face flush completely this time around, the implication of Izumi's words just way too embarrassing for him to handle.

“Stop bullying me,” he requests weakly, although he knows it's a futile by now. Leo laughs behind him.

“Suou is so cute ~”

“But Kasa-kun let Anzu do this to him all the time,” Izumi tilts his head. “Why not us?”

“Don't bring oneesama up! At least she didn't –“

Without giving him a chance to finish his sentence, Izumi shoves the next strawberry into his mouth and then another one. “This is the healthiest candy you'll ever get, so eat up~”

Realizing any resistance is useless at this point, he tries to chew on the fruits. It's harder than he thought, because the two strawberries barely even fit in his mouth, but he manages to swallow them without starting to cough or embarrassing himself in any other way. That's a success, right?

“Such a good boy,” Izumi praises him, before he leans back with a triumphant smile. “It wasn't that hard now, was it?”

Tsukasa slowly shakes his head. Taking advantage of Izumi being distracted, Leo grabs his wrist to pull him closer to them. They end up a mess, tangled legs and bodies, but when Leo starts to giggle, a loud and clear sound, the other two can't help but laugh too.

Fortunately the strawberries in the bowl stayed safe on Izumi's lap and didn't fall down. It's already half empty by now. Out of a whim, Izumi takes another one out and holds it out to Leo, who is almost completely buried under Tsukasa's body. Izumi is very careful, considering Leo's reactions are always unpredictable. He really doesn't want to get bitten.

Leo's eyes widen when he sees the fruit presented to him. His eyes meet Izumi's gaze for a second and they flash in a really unbelievable and kind of insulting way. It's a look full of challenge and Izumi has to look away, because they both know he would willingly surrender anything if it was for Leo.

Somehow, he manages to free his hand from where it was trapped under Tsukasa's body and grabs Izumi's wrist. When Leo pushes his hand away, Izumi gets irritated, but Leo just grins. He takes the strawberry into his mouth and slips away from their hold, mumbling something into Tsukasa's ear.

“You need to eat something too,” Leo says then. Suddenly Tsukasa is hugging him from behind, Leo sits on his lap and Izumi finds himself stuck. There's quite a lot of things he should say, about his diet and how he never eats this late, but it's all caught in his throat when Tsukasa nuzzles his face against Izumi's neck and Leo pushes their lips together.

Maybe they all need to be spoiled once in a while, he thinks, before even that leaves his mind and he gives in to their touches and kisses. He's certain there's no candy and no fruit in this world that tastes sweeter than Leo's lips or makes him happier than Tsukasa's hesitant hands in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i started writing this shortly after the strawberry gacha came out, but i'm really slow and lazy and rewrote this like three times whoops i hope it didn't suck too much lmao


End file.
